Comrade V
by Wormtail96
Summary: It's the turbulent times of the Cold War in the 70's, where the superheroes' biggest enemy is the Soviet Union. The Incredibles are shaken as a trusted and loved one turns out to be an invisible snake in the grass.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Hello, Incredibles fans, I have decided to make my first Incredibles comeback fic for the last time in about two years. I really think this one will be fun to write and read and hopefully I will get it right this time. We all remember the abomination that was...Incredibles vs Black Arms. The shit-stopper, the constipation of Incredibles fanfiction; the bowl blockage from which nothing of any value could possibly be removed! My own deep...personal...shame! Ughhh...**

**But that is the past and THIS is the present. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Incredibles**

**Comrade V**

You know, I gotta tell ya that the life of a superhero isn't always grand adventures and non-stop fun. No, there of times of extreme heartache and anguish the likes the average citizen could never imagine. We are sometimes caught in situations where its basically no win. I was fortunate to rarely come across those situations in the Glory Days. Then came that event in '73, fifteen years after the Superhero Ban of '58, when me and my family, along with family friend Frozone, you guessed it, saved the world from the villainous Syndrome and his monstrous Omnidroid. The ban was lifted and we heroes were allowed to be, you know…heroes, again.

Let me tell ya, getting back in the game made me feel like a whole new man. The only downside was that my whole family was gonna be there on the front line with me. Not saying that itself was a bad thing, I was just worried for their safety. They had powers and could use them well, but if something ever happened to them, I would never be able to forgive myself.

But you know, maybe it could be argued that I got _too _caught in becoming a hero again. So much so that I failed to find a balance between it and my family life. Things were really moving along. I was in my forties and Helen was not far behind; Dash was starting to grow up, becoming more mature and responsible and following in my footsteps; Jack Jack was begin to surprise us with as many powers under the sun and as for Violet…

Violet was a powerful superhero. Now you may think turning invisible and force fields weren't that a big of a deal, but you just watch her in action and you'll eat your words. Surprisingly enough, Violet started developing ways to manipulate her force fields into much stronger weapons, instead of just defence. She could conjure one up and toss at you like one of Syndrome's gauntlet blasts or form them around her fists so she could pack a wallop. It didn't just stop there; she came up with so many different uses she even wrote them down in her "Violet Parr Instruction Manual". The downside was that she, I don't know, got a little…arrogant. Sure, I was glad to see her confidence bolster since the clash with Syndrome, but there is a line between confidence and self-absorbed arrogance and Violet soon crossed it by sixty yards.

She had it all. Fame, fans, money and a statue. No kidding, a damn statue! The only 'Incredible' to ever get one, in fact. But Violet soon began to develop what was at that time, a somewhat…sense of resentment of most of the public. Not open in public that is but between her and the rest of the family. You see, whilst we were allowed to be "Super" again, there were still those, mostly companies who kept trying to file lawsuits against supers for damage of their property in battles with villains. It really seemed to get Violet's goat how some people were willing to sue them after countless times we Supers have defended them against evil. Reading up about the Glory Days and the Superhero Ban did not ease her suppressed hostilities either.

"You just don't get it, Dad! I owe those "people" nothing! It's their fault I couldn't act something close to 'normal' for most of my life!"

When you got to bottom of it, she was right. The American public turned their back on heroes and forced us to make our secret identities as our only identities against our own choice. But you can't live your life with such bitterness towards other people. It wasn't healthy. Besides, the people have realized their mistake and Of course, I tried to reason with her and most of the time it appeared to work, but deep down I could tell there was something boiling inside her. Something nasty…

I still can't shake the memories of that night from my mind. It's always there. I remember so accurately everything that transpired. Every word, expression and scenery, it was like watching a video replay.

This was back in the seventies - 1976 - three years after ban lifting. It was when the USA's biggest enemy was the USSR, the Soviet Union as it were and the Cold War was at constant boiling point, the only reliefs being the SALT talks of '72 and the ending of US involvement in Vietnam of '73. Tension was high and NSA (National Supers Agency) was assigning missions with the USSR as our "target". We also picked up a few new enemies as well. One of them was the infamous Komrade Karl, the top banana Russian super villain, a leading figure in the SSA (Soviet Supers Agency) and said to be working directly for the Kremlin. Exposure to gamma radiation gave him ultra-human powers and made him formidable threat to any superhero.

Things weren't doing so well at home either. Violet was always in a foul mood and so much so that we decided it best for her to "take a few breaks from superhero work", just for her to cool down.

Little did I know that one night, in the cold depths of February, 1976, The Incredibles and the whole world of superheroes would be violently shaken. I am old now and losing my sight, but I can still remember…

* * *

**(A/N) Just to let you know, due to my recent examinations, chapter updates may take a little while longer than usual. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter one

**(A/N) Okay, everyone, we are back with chapter one. Now before I start, I want to say thanks for all the big names that have already taken an interest in this story. Your opinions are very valid and important. I also hope the fic will pick up more fans and watches as it progresses. So here we go.**

* * *

**Comrade V**

**Chapter One**

**NSA MISSION ASSIGNMENT**

**DATE: 23/02/76**

**MISSING: Government scientist Prof. D Ramsey. **

**LAST SEEN: ****Willamette****, Alaska, USA. 19/02/76. 0922.**

**MISSION OBJECTIVE: Find Dr. Ramsey and return him to NSA headquarters, ASAP.**

* * *

"_Mr. Incredible, mission log; we have searched the small town of Willamette and its surrounding mountains from top to bottom and so far our search for the missing Professor has been fruitless. We-"_

_Waaaahhhh!_

Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible jumped at the sound of a car horn, nearly dropping his recorder as well in thick blanket of snow. "Hey!" He said in annoyance, turning back to see the flashing headlights of the new, red Incredimobile and standing next to it in the flurrying snowfall was none other than his wife, Helen Parr aka Elastigirl or rather Mrs. Incredible as she was sometimes referred to.

"Hey, it wasn't me." Elastigirl pointed to person inside the car who blew the horn and was now stepping out. "It was her."

It was Violet, first born child and the famous Radiant, or Inivisigirl as she was occasionally referred to by the media. Needless to say, she did not appear all too happy to be here. She rubbed her arms together and shuddered, obviously feeling cold. Though that was surprising as their red supersuits were designed to take any extreme weather condition, especially the non-stop snowing.

"Oh, come on, Dad, you have to have made at least a hundred of those things! No one ever reads them." Violet groaned, resting her hands on her belt and casting a glazed look at her parents from other her shoulder.

Mr. Incredible chuckled, putting his recorder back into his belt and marched back over to the car. "Vi, procedure and protocol make the foundations of our missions. Tight organisation is what we need for success."

Violet rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Hey, whatever you say. You're boss." She knew her place in the team. Her Dad was the de facto leader and although she would a lot of the time disagree with his decisions, Violet would still follow them.

Elastigirl raised a pair of electronic binoculars and looked East and West. She increased the distance by a hundred and found nothing still. Just mountains and mountains of snow, with the odd tree and mountain popping into view. "Nothing." She stated, lowering the binoculars. "I can't see Dash _or _Lucius anywhere."

"They'll be alright." Mr. Incredible reassured his wife. "If anything was wrong, they'd have sent us a distress single."

"I still don't get it, Dad. Why would Ramsey even be in a backwater hic town like Willamette, anyway?" Violet asked in annoyance, keeping her blistering hair out from her face. "It's cold; there's nothing to do and it's surrounded by this frozen _wasteland!"_

Mr. Incredible answered, resting against the car bonnet, "Well, sometimes people need to escape stress by going to a nice cut off area. Though personally I would have chosen somewhere with a little more sun. Hawaii would be good."

"Nah, too hot and shut off for me." Violet shrugged. "I'd choose somewhere Europe. France, Germany or maybe even Italy."

"Hold on…I got 'em!" Helen said, looking through the binoculars again. She could see something running up to them at a great speed.

"Hey, you guys!" Dash Parr, aka The Accelerator called out to them before skidding to a holt in front of his family, not at all tired from running around the frozen wasteland at a hundred miles per hour. On his head he wore a golden aerodynamic helmet, used for keeping things like bugs off his face when he was running at his super speed. Dash was now at the beginning of his teens; taller, stronger and his voice more mature than it was three years ago.

"So Dash, how'd it go? Mr. Incredible asked, getting up from the bonnet and going up to his son. "You find anything out there?"

Dash shook his head, removing the helmet and putting it under his arm. "No, sorry, Dad. The only things I found out there were trees and mountains. No science nerd."

The family heard the sound of skiing from the opposite direction and turned their heads to see someone coming down the slope, riding on a silver disc. It was family friend Lucius Best aka Frozone. When reached them, the disk retracted into skis and then into the soles of his boots.

"Lucius?" Mr. Incredible asked him hopefully. "Anything?"

The ice-powered superhero shook his head glumly, adjusting his goggles. "Sorry, Bob. Nothing."

"Well there you have it!" Violet threw her hands up in the air and stomped back to car, getting in the back and strapping herself in. When she saw no one following her, she slapped her hand on her forehead, saying, "Give it up, you guys! This place is as dead as it looks!"

Mr. Incredible sighed, feeling the urge to give up himself. "Hmmm, maybe you're right. We've scanned the whole place and we haven't found any clues or evidence to help us." He tapped each of his fingers as he mentally listed. "I mean, we've checked the West, the East, the South, the North and…" His eyes opened wide as he realised something. "Wait…_did_ we search the North?"

Elastigirl thought hard, strumming her fingers against the binoculars. "Well, I think we did, I mean…wait a second…Vi, weren't _you _supposed to-?" She turned around to glare at her daughter sitting in the car and lowering her head beneath the window view. "You _didn't _search the North, did you?"

"What? Of course I did…" she stopped at seeing the looks the others were giving her. "…not search the North, no. I guess I kinda…forgot. Heh heh." The girl finished sheepishly and laughing nervously.

"Thought so." Mr. Incredible said sternly, walking back to the car. "Okaaay, back in the car. We got the North to search, because a certain somebody slacked off her job." He said the last part giving Violet her stern look as if silently reprimanding her.

* * *

Everybody got into the car and they drove off, heading North. A regular car would find it impossible to drive around Mr. Incredible was driving; Elastigirl was phoning back home to check on how the "professional babysitters" were taking care of Jack Jack; Frozone was listening to some sweet music on his headphones and Dash and Violet, well, I'll give you one guess…

"Wow, Vi, I never imagined you the one to slack off." Dash commented, crossing his arms and resting back in the chair. "And here your supposed to be the big hero, Radiant. Heh,"

Violet maintained a dignified composure and pulled one leg onto her knee. "Stuff your pie hole, Dash." She said with a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm not in any mood for your shit."

"Hey, don't give me the 'tough girl' attitude, big sister. You should count yourself lucky that Mom and Dad let you come on this mission!"

His big sister just snickered and replied coolly, petting his blonde head. "Yeah, you're right. I probably shouldn't have come. After all, it's not fair for me to do _all _the work for you _all _the time, isn't it?"

Needless to say, that got Dash's goat. "I'll have you know, I could complete this entire mission myself with my hand tied behind my back!"

"Of course you could, Dash, of course you could." Violet continued to mock him and then began tapping her chin in fake wonder. "Strange…I'm just trying to remember who graduated first in class back in our training and who only passed by the _**skin of his teeth!" **_She yelled, getting up close in her brother's face.

"Get out of my face!"

"Make me!"

"Okay, that's it!" Like clockwork, it all kicked off and the two began fighting. "You're going down, little miss disappear!"

"C'mere, ya meat sack!"

Their father caught them fighting in the rear-view mirror. "Kids! KIDS!" Mr. Incredible called back to them. "Don't make me come back there!"

When the two did not stop, Elastigirl frowned and called back, without turning her head. "Be quiet or _I'm_ coming back there!" Dash and Violet went silent and sat back up straight immediately.

Mr. Incredible frowned and rolled his eyes. "Amazing, the always listen to you, but never me. I'll never understand it."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Incredibles and Frozone had parked the Incredimobile behind a large snow-coated tree and were now searching for, well, anything that could help them find the missing professor. When it looked about to give up, pack up and leave, good old Frozone found something.

"Wait! Hold on, you guys! I've found something!" Frozone said, making his way over to his partners, holding something in his gauntleted hands.

Mr. Incredible took the object and examined it. A pair of spectacles, with the left lens broken. "Hmmm…" He took a device out from his belt and pressed it open a hologram, showing the picture of the missing professor. The glasses matched. "These are his alright. So I guess we can safely say we're searching in the right place."

"Say, what do you think happened to the nerd, anyhow?" Dash asked, looking at the hologram with a humorous look.

"From what I can tell, he's been kidnapped." Mr. Incredible concluded, shutting off the hologram and repacking the device. "I can't possibly see why he'd come out here by choice."

"But the question is who and why." Frozone said, trying to deduce the mystery himself. "What's he got that makes him worth kidnapping?"

"Well, from what I read, he's a nuclear physicist." Elastigirl told them. "So what we gotta ask ourselves is what person would want their hands on an intelligent brain like that?"

That got Mr. Incredible thinking and he looked suspiciously up at the sky. "What person? Or rather what _country?"_

Violet picked up immediately what he was talking about and remarked, waving her hand and walking off, "Oh, now you're just trying to freak us out, Dad."

He shook his head and punched on fist into his palm, "No. It's just as I suspected."

"Here we go." Violet huffed, leaning her hand against a large frost covered boulder and blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

Mr. Incredible shook his fist in the air and stated dramatically as if giving a speech, "This diabolical plot can only be the work of the sworn number one enemies of our nation; **KOMRADE KARL AND THE UNION OF SOVIET SOCIALIST REPUBLICS!"**

There was a moment of awkward silence, before a frustrated Violet exclaimed, waving her hands in the air, **"WHAT **_**PLOT?"**_ She stomped up to him, still ranting, "I mean, Dad, come on! You think Karl and the Russians are behind every kitten stuck up a tree!"

"The fiends!" Dash scowled, balling his fists. "Why can't they leave the poor kitty cats out of their nefarious schemes?" This just made Violet tighten her fists, bit her lip and look like she was about to volcanically erupt.

Violet stormed off, wanting to stew in her own anger. "All I know is that we've searched almost half this freakin' frozen state for Ramsey and what have we found?" She looked back at them and yelled, "A FAT LOAD OF **NOTHING!"**

However, Violet was so caught up in her ranting that she did not take any heed of a low rumbling noise or something that was slowly emerging out from the snow behind her. Something _big._

When she saw their worried expressions and looking upward, she automatically knew something was wrong. Violet gulped and asked, pointing behind her, "Oh, there's something really big and really bad behind me, isn't there?"

"Oh, yeah." A petrified Dash answered, eyes still fixed on the thing standing tall behind his sister.

Taking in a deep breath, Violet turned her head a hundred and eighty degrees to see what it was.

"Oh, rubbish…"

It was a fifteen-foot tall, grey, cylinder-shaped machine running on metal tracks! Its one eye glowed deep red and its only appendages were two large barrel guns that from the looks it, shot something far deadly than bullets.

"**HALT! TRESPASSERS!" **The robot spoke in a low, static voice and raising its arms. **"PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!"**

The machine opened fire and acting instinctively, conjured a large purple translucent force field over her, her family and Frozone. The blasts of what seemed to be bright yellow balls of energy ricochet off the force field and in other random directions. It continued for a few seconds, which turned into a two minutes, which then turned into five minutes. The robot did not change tactics or even move and inch. It just continued its useless non-stopping hail fire of blasts without hesitation.

Finally, Dash spoke up, asking his family, "Okay, I'm sorry, but what are we supposed to do?"

Mr. Incredible, a bit unsure himself, replied, "I guess we can only…wait to runs out of ammo." After all, in Violet's force field, what else _could _they do?

Another five minutes later, the robot was still firing away mindlessly without deviation. By now the Incredibles and Frozone were not just desensitized to it, they were actually becoming really annoyed.

"Oh, come on! How much firepower could you possibly pack into a robot, anyway?" Elastigirl asked rhetorically, getting seriously irritated. "

Finally, the robot's firing slowed down until it eventually stopped, with the sound of clicking replacing the blasts. It was all out of its ammo.

Groaning with relieve, Violet lowered her tired arms and ended the force field, saying, "Okay, Mom your move!"

In a flash, the robot's glowing red eye was smashed by Elastigirl's outstretched foot. It began to splutter and buzz wildly, it's two barrel gun arms flailing helplessly, before it at last fell backward with a crash. It was still working, but could only uselessly twitch and beep. Now it was only a load of metal ready for the scrap heap.

"Well, I'll bite." Frozone said, clapping his heads together before pointing at the trashed machine. "What the heck was that hunk of junk, anyway?"

By now, Dash had run up to the defeated robot and was inspecting it for any markings or logos. It did not take him long to find what he was looking for. "Hey, guys! You better come see this!" He called back to them, sounding mighty worried.

The family and Frozone rushed over to where the young super was. They took a good look at what he found and Mr. Incredible folded his arms, grinning somewhat in self-satisfaction. "Well, well, well, look who was right all along, Violet."

On the hull of the robot's casing, in deep red Russian capitals were the letters C C C P, or rather in English, U S S R - the Soviet Union.

"It's still working. Honey, do you think you could trace its signal back to the source?" Mr. Incredible asked his wife, who was now kneeling down and taking something out from her belt.

"I'm on it." Elastigirl replied, opening the device and pulling out the antenna as she got to work. "But I gotta work fast before it dies completely."

Dash was now over the moon and ran back to the car at great speed, cheering excitedly, "Whoo-hoo! Alright! We're gonna kick some Commie butt! Yeah!"

"We're all gonna die." was all Violet had to dryly say, slowly following after her brother.

The Incredibles and Frozone now had their lead. By tracing the dying robot's signal back to its source, they would surely find the location of the hiding Soviets and hopefully Professor Ramsey as well. They would accomplish this mission yet.

Little did any of them know that this mention would end in a great tragedy.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so there's chapter one for you. Now next chapter, we meet a villain of my own creation; Komrade Karl! Now again, just to remind you, I am still underway with my exams so updates will be spaced out for a while. But anyway, please be sure to review. Your reviews are very important to me in order to improve. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter Two

**(A/N) Okay, everyone, here I am back with Chapter Two. Here we get to meet my own OC Super villian, Komrade Karl. Do enjoy.**

* * *

**Comrade V**

**Chapter Two**

Deep underneath the snow-covered surface of the Alaskan forests, completely unknown to any American soul was a base, or rather an outpost. A Red Army outpost, to be exact. It had been built there secretly decades ago by the Soviet Union's government for…important _tasks _to be carried out in the utmost secrecy. But why build it in an American state, right on enemy land? Well, as stupid as it may seem, but the leader might have used the logic "where else to build it but right under the enemy's nose?" And judging by how it had gone completely undetected by the government since its construction, you could say that they were indeed right.

The outpost was constructed into a tall dome shape with reinforce concrete walls on the inside and a metal shell on the outside. Several platforms and catwalks stuck out from the concrete inner walls which were otherwise decorated in red Soviet banners. Many machinery and science equipment had been set up around the ground floor and the platforms. Red Army guards and soldiers were stationed at every corner and on every platform, dressed neat in their uniforms and holding rifles tight in their fists.

Scientists of varying Eastern European ethnic groups in the Soviet Union, including Russian, Ukrainian, Georgian were position around control panels, dressed in lab coats and goggles. They were operating the conditions of the large glass chamber around which they and their panels were positioned.

Inside the chamber, a man was tied to a metal chair which was suspended by a long metal cable. Below him was a series of hinged sharp serrated knives, swiping and poking in random directions. If you were to fall into those things, just pray you fall head first. At least then it would be quick. The man in the chamber was a tall, pale, middle-aged man with a long nose and a bald speckled head. He was dressed in a white lab coat that looked in great need of a wash. It was Professor Denzel Ramsey, the missing American scientist the NSA assigned the Incredibles and Frozone to find.

There was an electronic screech and with a low hiss the main entrance to the interior slid open. The Soviet scientists watched in fear, fearing that it was _him_, but were relieved to see that it was the Soviet scientist. She was a tall black-haired Russian woman with small rectangular glasses entered, holding a clipboard in her hands. She walked up to her fellow predominantly male scientists and asked them, looking down at the clipboard, "Has he told you anything?"

"Um…no." A Ukrainian scientist sitting down at the control panel replied nervously, pulling on his fingers.

The female scientist groaned tiredly and rubbed her sinuses, muttering, "Oh, _he _will not be pleased at all." She turned and exited the interior through the slide door.

* * *

Up on the surface, the Incredimobile was parked next to a large rock sticking out of the ground outside in the flurrying snowfall, which was now seriously starting to pick up. The family of Supers and Frozone were now struggling to stand up straight with the force of the winds striking against their bodies like brick walls. Elastigirl was still using her tracking device and had traced the robot's signal back to this exact spot.

"Well, it traces back here but…" She looked around, but saw nothing but snow, the darkness of the night and the large rock piercing out through the ground like a thorn. "I don't see any base."

"Well, then I guess we just wasted _another _half-hour of our lives that we won't ever back." Violet commented angrily, sitting on the backseat of the car, the car door open so she could set her feet on the ground.

But Mr. Incredible was not convinced. "No, there's gotta be something here. Something we're missing." He began to think hard, tapping his eye mask, until he took notice of the large rock situated before them. "Hmmm…I wonder…"

He went up to the rock and kneeled down beside. He tapped the surface of the rock and listened. It sounded almost hollow. "Okay, now that's odd." Mr. Incredible reached down to where the rock's base met the snow blanketed ground. He found, to his surprise, an edge to the rock, forming a crack in which he could fit his fingers into. "Ah, here we go. Everyone, I got a hunch. Stand back."

As everyone did take a few steps back, Mr. Incredible took in a deep breath and started using his super strength to lift the rock slowly via the edge. Soon, he had lifted the rock to up above his head and when he looked down beneath…

"Oh ho, yes!"

It was a large deep manmade hole, empty except for a large metal dome with a large, red capital C C C P engraved on the side. A small door was built into the side, making it the only entrance.

"Well, that just says it all, doesn't it?" Dash said, him and Violet standing next to each other as they both peered in.

* * *

Back below in the base, the scientists were still nervously at work at their panels, until they heard another screech and hiss. The doors slid open and the scientists were horrified to see the one person they feared most in the base standing there, holding the head scientist by the jaw in his large grasping gauntleted hands.

"I am not pleased _at all!"_

He was a tall (nearly seven feet), chiselled and muscular Russian man, whose enormous frame nearly filled the doorway. He was wearing a vivid red super suit with open space on the mask for his mouth and pupils eyes. Over his super suit he wore a grey greatcoat which was decorated with several medals and a red armband with a yellow Hammer and Sickle symbol over his left arm. On top of his head he wore a tall black ushanka with the Hammer and Sickle in large red stitching on the front. His strong, domineering presence sent chills of fear down the spines of all others who had the misfortune of crossing his path. This was none other than the infamous Komrade Karl, Russia's most powerful Super and recently elected leader of the Soviet Super Agency.

Tossing the head scientist to the floor, gasping for air, Komrade Karl stomped down the interior of the outpost, his heavy boots pounding like thunder. The scientists backed off timidly, allowing the feared Super to approach the chamber which contained the trapped professor. He stopped to think for a moment, twirling his long thin black moustache as he did. He then leaned in and flicked his fingers against the glass. A crack developed and spread throughout the remainder of the glass until it all neatly fall down to the floor, thus separating the wall between Karl and Ramsey.

Karl put his fingers together and said calmly and slowly in his deep, thick accent, "I…have waited long enough, Professor Ramsey." His tone turned more angry as he continued, "Now, are you prepared to divulge the secrets of the Megabomb or shall I be forced to turn you into _Swiss Cheese?" _At that, he snapped his fingers and the scientist pressed a few buttons on the panels, causing the metal cable to lower significantly and the speed of the knives increased tenfold, creating sparks in the process.

"But I told you already, there is no such thing as the "Megabomb"! It's all just rumours spread across our countries!" Ramsey told him, sounding not only scared but frustrated. He had told his captors the same thing countless times, but they would not believe him. "Don't you think that if there _was _such a thing I would have told you every last detail about it by now?"

"Liar!" The giant Russian yelled, getting up close so that Ramsey cringed at the sight of his rotted yellow teeth. Karl pointed to the scientists at the control panel, who once again, lowered the cables further to the point where the legs were being chipped by the knives. Ramsey was now sweating bullets, knowing that any second now he could end up being hacked and stabbed to the pieces. "I would change my tune if I were you, Ramsey. For if you don't, you shall meet a very messy end…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the entrance tunnel of the outpost, a Red Army soldier was standing on guard alone. He lowered his rifle to check if it was fully lowered. It was. Quite frankly, he was really tired and annoyed from doing the same job of guarding the door every day and every hour.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hmm?" He looked back at the far end of the tunnel where the hatch was. Who could possibly be out there? Holding his rifle up, he cautiously approached the hatch. He turned the wheel handle, pushed open the door and peered out. "Da?" He asked in his native Russian tongue.

_Slam!_

The hatch slammed back hard against his face, knocking him down onto the floor unconscious. The hatch opened once more and Mr. Incredible looked in to see if the cost was clear.

"Okay, it's clear. Ladies first." He said, letting Violet and Elastigirl in first, followed by Dash, Frozone and him. They all made sure not to trip over the unconscious body of the soldier.

Violet looked the body over and asked her father, "Uh, is he dead? You know I hate killing, Dad."

"Relax, Violet, I pulled this trick countless times." Mr. Incredible assured his daughter. "He'll only be out for a few hours."

"So Bob, we're in a base where everyone who sees us wants to blow our brains out. What's the plan here?" Frozone asked his partner, following him close behind as they all snuck down the tunnel. When he did not get an answer, he asked him sternly, crossing his arms, "You _do _have a plan, don't you?"

Mr. Incredible scratched the back of his head and said a bit slowly, sounding quite unsure, "Ugh, sure. We, um…we go in, find Ramsey and uh…bust some heads while we're at it." He finished, pounding his fist into his palm.

"So basically it's just about the same as every other plan you've come up with." Elastigirl concluded dryly.

"Basically."

Dash meanwhile, went up to his sister and whispered to her out through the corner of his mouth, "Hey, Vi, this may be a bad time, but…I need you to help me with my homework after this mission, okay?"

"What?"

He shushed her through clenched teeth and whispered angrily, "Look, it's physics and I'm not doing well in it! And you know more about science than anyone else at school!"

"It's _your _homework! _You _do it!"

"Oh, Vi, come on, help a brother out!"

Elastigirl scolded them through a harsh whisper, "Dash! Vi! This is neither the time _nor _the place!"

* * *

Back in the centre of the outpost, Komrade Karl paced back and forth in front of the suspended Professor, who was now sweltering bullet. The giant Russian man's patience was as thin as thread. If he did not get what he wanted right now, he was going to shove Ramsey face first into the knife pit by his own hands!

"Tell me how to make a Megabomb! Tell me your secret!" He roared, his fists clenched tightly and his eyes glowing bright yellow.

"Listen-to-me!" Ramsey yelled, emphasising each word. Why could he not get this through the super villain's thick head. "There is no-such-thing as the Megabomb! _It's-a-myth!" _

It was possible that Karl knew deep down that Ramsey was telling the truth, but if that was the case, would he still openly concede it? After all, if you had used a lot of your country's valuable money and resources on a wild goose chase, especially when you've recently been elected to a high-ranking position, would you want to admit such a blunder to your superiors?

"That's it!" He reached out his hand and tightly grabbed a hold of Ramsey's throat. "I'm gonna shred you to pieces, Ramsey! But first…" Karl pulled back his other fist as it started to glow yellow. "I'm gonna turn your face into a PANCAKE!"

But just when Karl was about to ram his fist into Ramsey's face, he jolted, feeling a sudden biting chill up his arm. He looked down at his hand and to his shock, his entire arm was frozen in a coat of thick ice!

"Surprise!"

Komrade Karl spun around to see who else but the Incredibles standing there in the open doorway of the interior's entrance, all looking ready for a beat-down.

The communist super villain growled exasperatedly, "Oh, I should have known…"

"Hey, Karl, haven't seen you in a while!" Mr. Incredible laughed with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. "You know, I never thought you'd sink as low as kidnapping innocent scientists, but I guess there is a first time for everything."

Frozone stood forward, ice forming around his hands but talking as if negotiating, "Now look, we've gone through the same routine again and again; be beat the hell out of you and make you look like an idiot. So how about you just give us the Professor and save yourself the humiliation? Huh? Sound fair?"

Karl folded his arms and scratched his hairy chin, "Hmm, well, Frozone, that is a "reasonable" offer, but here's the thing…" He jabbed his thumb back at Ramsey. "This little mudak's brain contains the secrets of the American Megabomb! I am not prepared to lose such valuable information!"

"Oh! Oh, of course! The Megabomb!" Dash exclaimed and swatted his forehead. "How could we have been so stupid not to see it from the start?"

"**WHY WON'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME?" **Ramsey yelled as loud as he could, totally at wit's end. **"THERE IS NO-SUCH-THING AS A FREAKING MEGABOMB!"**

"Quiet, you fool!" Komrade Karl looked at the Red Army soldiers stationed around the outpost and ordered them, "Comrades! Destroy these American dogs!"

The Red Army soldiers roared in unison and all opened their rifle fire on the Supers! Violet conjured a large force field around herself, her family and Frozone, shielding them all from the hail of bullets. The bullets bounced and ricocheted off the field, sending them flying in random directions. Dozens of soldiers and officers were killed immediately by the barrage of bullets and utter chaos and disarray broke out in the outpost!

Taking advantage of the chaos, the Supers began their epic battle against the now charging soldiers. Mr. Incredible charged forward and started knocking out the Red Army soldiers as if they were mere bowling pins. Elastigirl stretched out her arms and legs, knocking out the Red Army snipers and other far away enemies. Frozone's skates shot out from his boots and he took to the air via skating on his conjured slides of ice. He passed by the platforms and iced many of the soldiers and officers in his sight. As for Violet and Dash…

"Hey, Vi!" Dash yelled over the chaos. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah!" Violet smirked, straightening out her back. "Incredi-BALL!" If there was one thing that could take out enemies it was their trademark signature move.

Violet jumped into the air, forming a force field around herself and Dash. Whilst Violet was suspended in midair, Dash run forward, moving the force field like a hamster ball. The Incredi-BALL shot down the interior, knocking out soldiers and ricocheting of the machines, smashing them in the process. If you looked at it from an eagle view, the situation would look like a game of pinball.

Elastigirl dodged a barricade of bullets and looked up to see Red Army soldiers flying overhead on…jetpacks?

"What the-?" She reached her arm and grabbed a soldier by the neck and tossing across and into the wall. "Jetpacks? Where the hell did these guys get jetpacks?"

"Jetpacks? What about their guns?" Mr. Incredible punched out a soldier and held up his rifle which looked far better designed than the regular Red Army guns. He then snapped it in half like a stick. "Since when did they have _these _things, anyway?"

Komrade Karl, seeing how the battle was quickly turning in his enemies' favour, knew now he had to flee. Flying up into the air, Karl flew at Ramsey, tearing him from the chair and putting him under his arm. He flew up to the highest platform where a small door was, which led to an escape pod for emergencies.

Mr. Incredible saw this and thinking fast, he ran up to a busted machine. Aiming to prevent Karl escaping with Ramsey, he picked the machine up and hurled it at the platform Karl was on. It exploded upon impact, destroying part of the platform and making Karl accidentally drop Ramsey.

The screaming Ramsey plummeted down the interior and he most likely would have met his end if it was not for Frozone. The ice-powered super glided just under the falling scientist and caught him in his arms in the nick of time.

"I gotcha, Ramsey!" Frozone told him as he glided them both to safety. "He ain't getting his hands on the Megabomb just yet!"

"THER IS NO - oh, just forget it!"

Karl slapped his forehead, "Oh, for the love off - this is just not my day!" He went to doors leading to his escape pod and typed in the access code. The doors slid open, meaning he was now home free.

"Hey, Red head! Why don't ya finish what you started?"

The tall Russian looked to his left to see Violet turning visible and standing there arrogantly with her hands on her hips. She had snuck out from the fighting and climbed up the stairs of the platforms to confront Komrade Karl alone.

A large sly grin appearing on his face, Karl cracked his neck left and right. "Why little Miss Incredible, I doubt see it very honourable to fight and kill a young girl…but I'll get over it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Glowing violet force fields appeared around Violet's hands, which she tossed at the red and grey clad villain one by one. Komrade Karl laughed and dodged and ducked the incoming blasts with ease. In fact, her aim was surprisingly off, compared to previous battles.

"You really need to learn some aim, young Radiant." His eyes glowed bright yellow and he grinned toothily. "Allow me to teach you some!" Bright white beams of energy shot out from his eyes, striking Violet in the chest and sending her over the railings. She fell all the way down the interior, crashing against a machine and finally landing on the metal floor. She tried to push herself up, but was battered and weak and so just collapsed again.

Laughing maniacally, Komrade Karl ran into his escape pod, with the doors sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Down below, Frozone glided down next to Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, carrying Ramsey now over his shoulder and followed behind by Dash. "Alright, we got Ramsey! Let's go after Karl!"

A high screech rang throughout the interior. Komrade Karl's voice then came loudly from the overhead speakers, _**"I'M AFRAID NOT, MUDAKS! I'M CATCHING THE NEXT POD TO MOSCOW OUT OF HERE! OH, AND BY THE WAY, I ACTIVATED THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ON THE WAY OUT! IF MY STATE CANNOT HAVE THE MEGABOMB, THEN **__**NO STATE**__** SHALL HAVE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

Sirens began to blare and the lights on the walls flashed bright red. There was a low rumbling and soon parts of the walls began to exploded. Wild flames easily spread across the Soviet banners and amongst rubble and broken machinery. A female computer's voice screeched, _**"WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTION IN 60 SECONDS!"**_

As scientists and surviving soldiers and officers scurried like cockroaches out the exit of the outpost, Frozone laughed haughtily to his friends, "Puh-lease! Sixty seconds? I might as well do my dry-cleaning while I'm at it!"

"**CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF HERE?" **Ramsey screamed hysterically, freaked out by the explosions taking place all around him.

"Right, right, let's go!" But then Mr. Incredible stopped when he noticed someone missing. "W-wait, wait! Where's Violet?"

Elastigirl looked at her son. "Dash, I thought she was with you!"

"We got split up! I don't know where she is!"

Mr. Incredible told them all, heading off in the opposite direction, "Everybody get out of here! I'll go after Violet. We'll meet you outside!"

The others reluctantly did as they were told and ran out of the outpost through the slide doors, shoving themselves past the scrambling scientists and Red Army lackeys.

"_**WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTION IN 45 SECONDS!"**_

Mr. Incredible searched left and right, shoving rubble aside, desperately searching for his only daughter. "Violet? Violet! VI!" He called her name repeatedly. "Violet, where are you?"

Moments later, he heard a yell of pain and he looked to his left. He saw his daughter laying there, her hair covering half her face and tears of pain rolling down her bruised and bloodied face. The lower half of Violet's body was trapped in a crevice in the floor, which was filled by a tall mountain of rubble and broken machinery, the mass of which prevented her from pulling herself out. Even if she wanted to she could not; the poor girl was now as weak as a kitten.

"Daddy…" Violet coughed pathetically, spitting some blood out of her mouth. "I…I can't feel my legs."

"Violet, it's okay! I'm gonna get you out of there!" Mr. Incredible proceeded to pick pieces of rubble and tossing them aside. He knew he could not just grab Violet and yank her out to safety. She was wedged tight in the crevice. If he tried to pull her out, he might risk accidentally ripping his daughter in half.

The heat and smoke of the burning base was getting to Mr. Incredible as his progress became slower and his strength seem to disappear. He soon had to stop to catch his breath and focus himself.

"_**WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTION IN 10 SECONDS!"**_

"Dad! Get out of here!" Violet yelled to him, cringing in pain from the waist up and grinding her teeth. "Leave me!"

"No!" Mr. Incredible mustered his strength and continued to pull the rubble out of the way, trying to free his trapped daughter.

Violet to her right and used her scarce strength to grab a hold of one of the dropped jetpacks the Red Army soldiers had been using. "Dad, go!"

"I'm not going to leave you here!"

"I said **GO!" **Violet turned the dial on the jetpack to 'Max', shoved it into her father's hands and pushed the activation button.

Without warning, Mr. Incredible was sent flying into the air like a launched firework! He flew across the outpost interior until his body collided with the ceiling and he and the jetpacks smashed right through it like paper.

* * *

Now outside, Mr. Incredible and the jetpack he was clinging onto crashed down onto the snow covered ground. He pulled himself back up and came to his senses immediately, remembering his daughter was still trapped inside. Yelling loudly, he ran as fast as he could around the dome exterior, looking for the hatch. He begged it was not too late…

3...2...1...

_Ka-boom! _The once secret Soviet outpost finally went up in hot white explosion of near biblical proportions! The force of the explosion sent Mr. Incredible and all the others outside the building flying over ten meters! It also displaced the neighbouring snow which blinded Mr. Incredibles vision in a unstoppable blizzard.

Seconds after the explosion, Mr. Incredible fell from consciousness. When he would later return to world of the living, Bob Parr would find that the outpost and as it would seem, his daughter were gone, both replaced with nothing other than fire, rubble and thick black smoke…

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, and that was Chapter Two and of course, it ends there on quite a sad note. Oh well, you're going to be seeing a lot more of those in the future of this story. So yeah, please do Read and Review. Critique IS welcome.**


End file.
